The Astray Universes
by deanee-express
Summary: A few AU prompts featuring Dean and Renee as anyone but their WWE characters.
1. Bad boy boogie

"Is anyone missing?"

Renee's head shot up at the professor's question. Of course someone was missing. It was always the same person: that blond guy that sat in front of her

He rarely made an effort to come to their French classes in the morning, and when he did, she would never have the guts to talk to him. Even though he was ruggedly handsome, with his light stubble and clear blue eyes, he also looked pretty menacing. He was scarily tall and buff, always wore hefty black leather jackets and never smiled. He gave off an air of total confidence in himself and appeared to have a no-bullshit-tolerance policy. That's why nobody messed with him, even though he was a freshman, just like Renee.

"Ambrose, sir", someone from the back of the class said. Those words were interrupted by three heavy knocks on the door, making the professor glance towards it.

"Come in."

The door opened and there stood Ambrose, sporting his usual scowl and his trademark leather jacket. Renee's heart skipped a beat and in that moment she realized something utterly blood-chilling.

She had a fucking crush on him.

"Sorry I'm late, professor", he grumbled in a raspy morning voice. Renee bit her lip at the sound of his voice. It was maybe the second or the third time she had heard him talk and it always made her insides flutter. It was clear as a day that he had just rolled out of bed. His longish hair was shaggier than usual and clearly left untouched by the hairbrush, and his eyes were half-lidded.

"Have a seat, Mr. Ambrose", the professor nodded towards his desk. Ambrose didn't say a word more while he was walking over to his seat. Renee had to bite back a smile when she saw him squinting at the intense sunlight that was coming out of the windows and illuminating the part of the classroom where they sat. He wrinkled his nose when a ray of light hit him right in the face and quickly slumped on the chair. He propped up his elbows on the desk, rubbing his temples with his fingers. Renee wanted to tousle his light curls even more. He was just so unusually cute.

She sighed and finally regained enough courage to say a word to him.

"You okay?" she whispered, leaning forth. He turned around in surprise, albeit a bit slowly.

"Ça va", he shrugged, looking at her with those pretty eyes. Which were bleary and not very pretty today, Renee noticed.

"Hungover?"

"Yeah." He looked at her with more interest now. "My roommate kicked me out of the bed, son of a bitch."

"Really?"

"He says he's gonna kick me out of it every morning until I stop being lazy."

Renee smiled. "He seems like a disciplined guy."

"More than me. But maybe it's a good thing he did that."

"Well, skipping so many classes is not gonna do you a lot of favors."

He seemed amused by that comment. "No, not because of that. If I hadn't come here this morning looking like crap, you wouldn't have talked to me."

"Well…" Renee felt her heart bounce and she looked at her feet, smiling a bit and blushing. A smirk spread across his face.

"Renee, right?"

"Yep", she said in a small voice, adjusting her glasses. "And you're Dean."

He nodded. "Wanna grab a coffee later?"

She wanted to tell him that she'd even gladly skip whatever classes she had that day, but she just said: "A beer is fine with me too. Hair of the dog, you know."

Dean raised his eyebrows, flashing her a wide, genuine smile, one of those he hadn't shared with others in a while. "I think we'll get along well, Renee."


	2. Bad boy boogie II

Dean had told Renee to meet him in the parking lot when she was done with her classes, and so she did. She didn't know what car he was driving, so she was a bit nervous while she was waiting, but she supposed that he would come up to her. After all, she wasn't hard to miss in her bright red dress.

The loud revving of the engine nearby startled her. She looked around and frowned when she saw a black-clad figure getting out of one of the parking lots on a bulky motorcycle. She didn't know much about them, but even she knew that it was a Harley.

That's why she was completely dumbfounded when the person who was riding that same motorcycle stopped right in front of her. She heard a low chuckle coming from underneath the black helmet and she suddenly recognized him. Dean got off the Harley and took off the helmet, blond hair flying everywhere.

"I see you didn't expect this."

"I didn't know you had a Harley."

"I don't." He detached another helmet from the helmet lock on the side of the motorcycle. "It's my roommate's. He lets me borrow it whenever I want to and in return I have to shut up about that time he fucked another girl piss drunk whenever his girlfriend is around."

Renee raised her eyebrows. "Damn."

He shrugged. "It's a good deal." He helped her put on the helmet and then scanned her from head to toe. "You're gonna be cold in that dress. Don't you have a jacket or something?"

"I didn't know I was gonna be riding on a Harley after class."

"Put my jacket on at least." He took off his black leather jacket and handed it over to her. He had a thick hoodie underneath, so Renee didn't refuse it. Even though she was practically swimming in it, the jacket was wonderfully warm and heavy, and its smell fitted him perfectly. Musk, soap and tobacco, all wrapped up in the pleasant smell of leather. "Hop on", his voice brought her out of her thoughts. He was already sitting on the motorcycle, wearing his helmet. She carefully climbed behind him. "Have you ever been on a motorcycle before?"

"Nope."

"Alright, don't be scared. All you have to do is keep your feet on the footpegs all the time and hold onto my waist. If I turn right, look over my right shoulder. If I turn left, look over my left shoulder. Okay?"

"So, I just keep my body in line with yours."

"Exactly. Ready?"

"Yep." Renee grabbed hold of his waist and leaned back on the passenger seat, adjusting herself. He turned the motorcycle on and they drove away from the campus, soon finding themselves on the road.

Renee felt a rush of adrenaline streaming through her veins as they drove through the city, surrounded by so many people, colors and sounds. Her bare legs were cold, but she didn't care. The feeling was too out of this world.

She was almost disappointed when Dean pulled over in front of some nice-looking bar. "This place is the best choice if you like beer", he told her when they got off the motorcycle and he locked their helmets onto it. They got inside and found a cozy little booth. They ordered their drinks and Renee found herself ogling his arms after he had taken off his hoodie. He was incredibly well-built.

"You're not a jock, aren't you?"

His brow furrowed a bit. "Nope. What makes you think that?"

"Well… you're built like one."

"I'm a professional wrestler", he explained. "I can't look like a toothpick."

Renee's face lit up. "You're a wrestler? That's awesome. I used to go to WWE shows with my dad all the time when I was little."

He smiled. "Really? You like wrestling?"

"I love it. I don't think I'd be a good wrestler, but my dream is to be a commentator on Raw. Or an interviewer. Or even a valet."

"You can be mine when I get there", he joked, smirking. Renee blushed, deliberately taking the "you can be mine" part of his sentence way out of context. It sounded awfully tempting. "In fact, I work for an indie company here. If you'd like, you can accompany me to the ring. Maybe they'll even give you the mic or put you in a bigger storyline with me if you prove yourself to be interesting."

Renee's eyes widened. "Holy crap, really?"

"I'm dead serious. You're pretty and they'll like you. And if you talk half as good in English as you do in French, you'll be the bomb." He winked at her.

"I'd love to come then." She circled the edges of her glass with her finger. "By the way, I thought you never paid attention to our French classes, especially not when other students were talking."

"I like your voice", he shrugged. "And you speak really good French. I wish I knew it that well."

"I can teach you."

"Are you gonna charge me for your lessons or…?" His eyes narrowed.

"You'll pay me with taking me to wrestling shows." A smile spread across her face and a mischievous shine appeared in his eyes.

"And what if I want you to give me lessons more often than that?"

"Then you'll buy me a beer for each lesson."

"What about a dinner instead?"

"Every time?" she teased him, pretending to look surprised.

"Well, this Friday night in particular I might be in a mood for wine, not beer." He tilted his head a bit.

Smooth fucker, Renee thought. But she was already head over heels for that smile of his. "Deal."


	3. Teasing in the staff room

"Coffee, Renee?" Mr. Ambrose offered to the pretty blonde teacher who was sitting on one of the tables in the staff room, browsing through her notes with determination. She looked up at the tall man casually leaning on the wall across her, drinking coffee and expecting her to say something.

"Please", she accepted. He got up and poured her the hot drink from the vending machine. Ms. Young couldn't help but stare at that fine specimen of a man while he was waiting for the cup to be filled. He always dressed a bit too casually for school's standards, always sporting tight t-shirts and jeans that showcased his fit body wonderfully. But nobody seemed to mind. He was excellent at his job and all the kids in his P.E. class loved him. Besides, he had that natural charm that made every woman in school sigh in desire after seeing him. The playful dark blond curls that fell into those steel-colored eyes helped too.

"You look stressed." He sat across her, sliding her the cup of coffee.

"I didn't sleep well last night. And my students are being really weird today." She sighed, sipping on her coffee.

"How's that?"

"They keep asking me things like what's my type of man and what my ideal date looks like."

Mr. Ambrose couldn't believe his ears. "Can you believe that they asked me the same thing. I mean, stuff like.. what kind of women I find attractive and if I prefer blondes or brunettes."

"And did you tell them?" Ms. Young's eyes shone teasingly, a small smile curving her lips.

Blondes, sure thing." He leaned back on his chair, a confident smirk on his face. "Small, cute ones. Especially the ones that can rock the red lipstick."

What a shameless flirt he was. Ms. Young had to smile. She fit the description perfectly and she wasn't surprised. He would always make moves on her, and she had to admit that she wasn't any more shy either. She felt like both of them were testing the waters and playing with each other a bit, and quite honestly, she was enjoying it. She drank the rest of her coffee and got up, mischievously smiling towards Mr. Ambrose.

"I have to go now", she announced, taking her English textbook with her.

"I'll see you later then", he said, smiling back and watching as she exited the staff room. God, how good her cute little butt looked in that blue pencil skirt. It made him want to punch himself in the face.

Tomorrow morning Ms. Young came to work a bit fresher, hoping that the students would no longer pester her with nosy questions.

"May I go to the bathroom?" One of the girls who was very curious about her relationship status the day before raised her hand.

"Yes, you may, Lucy", Ms. Renee said to the little redhead, continuing to give out the corrected and graded essays to the rest of the students. They murmured about something all the time, but none of them was asking any uncomfortable questions, so Ms. Renee happily returned to her desk after giving out all the essays, waiting for all the kids to take a look at them.

A knock on the classroom door interrupted her just when she started doodling on her notes with a pen.

"Come in", she said, frowning at the sudden giggling in the classroom. What was up with these kids? The door opened and in came Mr. Ambrose, wearing a black polo shirt and jeans, his hair messy and untamed. She could feel her heart fluttering when she saw him and she wanted to slap herself.

"You needed me, Ms. Young?" he asked, slightly confused.

The crease between Ms. Young's eyebrows deepened when she noticed the small girl with a ginger ponytail slipping from behind him and rushing back to her seat. She again looked at him, and shook her head a bit. She had no idea what was going on. "No, I–"

"Surprise!" a high-pitched yell spread out through the classroom. All the kids stood up from their seats and Lucy ran over to Mr. Ambrose and Ms. Renee, holding something in her hands. The two of them were completely bewildered.

"We found out yesterday that you two are perfect for each other", Lucy said in a cutesy voice. "Mr. Ambrose said that he likes short, cute blondes who wear red lipstick, and Ms. Young said that she likes tall, handsome men who are funny. So we decided to arrange you a date."

Ms. Young looked at Mr. Ambrose, biting her lip to contain her laughter. His expression matched hers.

Kids were so amazing sometimes.

"We wanted to pay you a dinner in a nice restaurant because Ms. Young said that she loves French food and wines, but it was too expensive. So we bought you two Starbucks coupons and two tickets for the amusement park." She handed their present to Ms. Young and looked up at them with those big, puppy dog eyes. "Will you go out with each other now?"

Mr. Ambrose glanced at Ms. Young, a small smile drawn across his lips. He was slightly ashamed. The situation was so surreal. A bunch of kids asked her to go out with him and the farthest he'd gone with her up until that moment was flirting. Even little Lucy had more balls than him.

"I don't think we have a choice now", Ms. Young confessed, sighing, but on the inside she was blooming. "But don't tell anyone, okay? This is our little secret."


End file.
